


Road trips

by 107thInfantry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Awesome Bobby Singer, Childhood Trauma, College, Coming of Age, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Father Figures, Gaslighting, Hurt Sam Winchester, Parental Bobby Singer, Protective Bobby Singer, Sam Winchester Leaves for Stanford, Stanford Student Sam Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/107thInfantry/pseuds/107thInfantry
Summary: When Bobby helps him move in at Stanford, Sam opens up about the gaslighting and emotional abuse he endured from his father.
Relationships: Bobby Singer & Sam Winchester, John Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Road trips

The rusted old pickup truck was loud. It creaked and groaned, making just about every sound a car could make, but Sam didn’t really mind. It meant that he didn’t have to chat with Bobby on the way to his college dorm. He didn’t have to avoid talking about Dad or Dean or any of the shit going on in their family. Half way to Stanford, he fell asleep leaning against the window.

When they got there, Bobby nudged him awake. Sam’s face looked so young when he was asleep. Bobby could almost imagine that the boy was normal, but as soon as Sam jerked awake with fear on his face, that idea was shattered.

There wasn’t much to move in, but Bobby was glad that he was there. They put sheets on the bed and a few shirts in the closet. Sam’s roommate hadn’t arrived yet, so Bobby sat on the other bed. Sam looked at him. Bobby looked back.

“Sam,” Bobby started in his low voice

“I’m never getting back in that Impala. Never, Bobby.”

“Sam.”

“He didn’t hit us. I know that he loved us, but do you know how many days I had to talk keeping him awake? When I hated him and had just finished crying he would make me talk for hours. He’d laugh at my jokes while my cheeks were still damp. And if I didn’t talk he’d stop for a nap and it would be my fault if someone was dead when we got into town too late.”

“I know he had some problems.” 

“He’d decide that I was too weak and every stop I’d have to run a mile. He’d make me obey until I broke. He didn’t stop until I cried. Then he’d act like nothing had happened.” Sam was crying now.

“But that’s not the worst part. Some times he’d be nice. He’d get me a candy bar and let me read my god damn books. And then when it was getting better he’d go back to it. It might be weeks or days later, but I’d be crying again.”

“I’m sure he was sorry,” said Bobby, who was very much hoping that John was sorry.

“When I left, he looked me in the eyes and said, “I’m sorry that Bobby made you think our trips were so horrible. I don’t know why everyone gets so upset about me telling you boys what to do. I’m your father. How the hell is that parenting, Bobby?”

“It ain’t, Sam. It ain’t.” Bobby’s eyes were wet. Sam’s cheeks were a dark red and streaked with tears.

“So, I’m not getting in that Impala ever again. I’ve been jerked around too damn much. He’ll say that it won’t be like last time, but it will. He’ll say that it never happened, but it did.”

“It happened, Sam. I’m sorry it did.” He pulled Sam into a rough hug. “You’re a good kid. Call me and tell me about your classes, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Sam lay down on his bed when Bobby left. He tried to tell himself he was overreacting. Other kids got beaten. Other kids were told they were worthless. A bunch of car trips weren’t that bad. The pit in his stomach said otherwise. The tears on his cheeks agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that all abuse is valid even if it isn’t typical or as bad as others. I’d love to hear your comments.


End file.
